bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichimu
Ichimu (Illusive Lock, 隠れ野) is a Shinigami that once served in the might of the Gotei 13. Acting as a wanderer in the present date, Ichimu is a man of mystery, and a man of stoicness. Fighting in various wars throughout the age of the Soul Society. Serving underneath the ranks of the 11th Division, as seated member, lieutenant, and eventually earning himself the title of Kenpachi Ichimu; becoming active captain for a short period of time. Later in his years, Ichimu deemed corruption of the Seireitei, politics and activities became more and more uninteresting and hypocritical in his eyes. Seeking a world of truth, Ichimu decided to focus on honing his soul, and perfecting himself. To do this quickly, as well as passing time to his liking, Ichimu sealed his soul within his own Zanpakuto, hidden and seperated from the realms within his own weapon's inner world. As of the present date, Ichimu was released by the Reikon Kyuuban: Kain Daisuke. Entailing a series of events known as the Releasing The Lock Arc. In the end of this arc, Ichimu would eventually partner with the likes of Igai Shouri, an ex-Fraccion of the Espada. Both of them now seek a future of perfection, working and training together to obtain any goal they wish. Whatever that may be, however, is currently unknown. Appearance Jecht is a gruff male Shinigami, one with many years under his belt, appearing to others as someone in his upper twenty's or into his thirties. A head full of wild untamed black hair, spiky and feral in appearance, with a red band holding it back off his face, the back of the band wavering with the wind behind him. Eyes of a mild brown, calm and down to earth; but a jovial emotion absorbed within. Features rough, but true, creases under his cheeks; laugh lines. Scars also over his face, as well as a minority scattered over the rest of his physique. A large tribal tattoo branching across his entire torso, Ichimu claiming it is the visage of the great tree Yggdrasil; the source of universal life, the very thing that held the realms together. Various other tattoos are upon his arms and legs, but these are less obvious. His left arm covered with a chain-mesh, encased further more by plate guards that keep his defense up and ready, using his unarmored hand for more mobility with his offensive; his dominant hand. The armor itself is held to his body by a strap across his chest and shoulder, conjoined near his armpit. His dominant hand is embraced at the wrist by a series of encircling bandages. Waist holding a series of cloth, all fox tails; believing the mythos of the nine-tailed fox to be interesting, but false at best. Believing that if he adorns himself with the tails that it will ward off spirits of mischief and grant him some good luck. A tribute to Ichimu's light play at psuedo-superstition. These sewn together giantess nine fox tails are worn along with a gruff leather pants, cuffed at the waist, going down to his calves. Jian goes barefoot. Personality History Ichimu began his life being born into the Rukongai, predating most records, a child birthed and raised into the realm of the Seireitei. Ichimu was raised by a single mother, the father a simple one night stand. He would never know who his biological father was, nor would he ever. His mother being named: Seiei, she would do her best to help Ichimu grow into a life that would befit and grant honor to their small family. Seeking this out, he would indulge his life into knowledge, exercies, and being a fitting example for others to follow. Typically a normal child, wanting friendship and companioship. Seiei would eventually take Ichimu to various small school programs held within the Soul Society for him to learn more about their culture and their way of life. Ichimu would one day be instilled into various sparring classes in his first schools, taking up self defense lessons; as well as loving the idea of politics. Studying hard for a young boy his age, Ichimu was never adept to any study he focused on, simply doing his best to strive in a challenging school system. Typically non-violent, Ichimu held no grudges or enemies in his early childhood, an honest and innocent child; devoid of hate or prejudice of any form. As years passed, Ichimu focused more and more on his studies, becoming an A plus student to make his small family proud, and the residents of the poor Rukongai be respected more and more; granting honor slowly. In this time period, Ichimu was an adolescent, and he got in a few fights. Nothing in due part to what he had done, but for simply being picked on by the royal off-spring of the noble Seireitei clans. Ichimu would never back down from these fights, always taking them head on despite the odds or chances of loss. Winning and losing, Ichimu's family was contacted various times due to the outbursts that occured. Ichimu was deemed a violent child by the upper-class of the realm, and most of the families of such prohibited direct contact with the poor boy. Ichimu didn't understand this, knowing full well politics, and knowing how history and society was being revealed to him slowly. It was a world of lies. Royal clans were given the best of things, only due to their ancestry, and priviledged because they were nothing more then fluffed up pedigree souls. Ichimu disliked the idea of this, feeling that every soul could, and should be honest and true. Not bowing down just because others were of a supposedly superior birth-right, or because they were higher rank. To Ichimu, laws only applied to those that wished to be under the foot of it's tyranny. Laws were based solely on the ideas of those that formed them. There was not wrong and right, good or evil; simple is, or is not. Into this timline, Ichimu would grow up into a young teen. His mother and him slowly worked up the money and honor enough to push him into the military based school, to train him, mold him into becoming a member of the Gotei 13. With consistant training, clawing and shoving; Ichimu would go head deep into his studies and focus his life on becoming a skilled fighter. To show that just because he was of a poor rank or stature, that he was not to be taken lightly. Also, during this time, Ichimu underwent a premature growth-spurt, causing him to tower his peers by several inches. Ichimu cherished his family and friends that he had. And as time went by, Ichimu was becoming more well known as a member of his low ranking, proving just how well off a Shinigami could forge their paths into. Not stopping regardess of opposition, Ichimu thrived on the simple things in life. Being with friends, simply being alive, his daily activities, and just having fun despite the seriousness that his race always held. Always opening up others to a guffaw of laughter, or making a mockery out of the Gotei 13 and key members of it's politics. Ichimu even painted various pecarious looking drawings on several of the Clan Houses simply to see them squirm and get angered over so little. Life was little more then a means to pass time. He had nothing to prove. Ichimu simply: lived, and was content ith that. Once reaching the age of a young man, 404, Ichimu had taught himself and been training in the art of fighting. And it would be just in time. The undaunted man would be drafted into taking part in a civil war that had erupted within the Soul Society. Clans were warring, and Ichimu would be selected to take part actively in the Gotei 13, given a place a seated officer. With strength earned, training hard, and with utmost diligence, Ichimu had fought his way up the ladder of power, and made himself into a worthy foe. The way however, did not dim his spirits, and any victory would incite Ichimu to giving everyone of his comrade in arms a round of shots and a night of revelry. A friend to those he cared about, and a nonchalant enemy for his foes. During the wartime, Ichimu earned his tribal tattoo. Ichimu hated none; only disliked the way the Soul Society was ran. Souls must earn their keep, it was a constant struggle of survival to the fittest. But politics marred the beacon of it's revelation. Ichimu could do nothing about it, perferring never to truly take sides spiritually or mentally; siding only with himself. After the civil war had ended, Ichimu was the prime age of 536, a young and fully grown man. Appearing handsome, phyiscally fit, and providing his small family with love and funding enough to push them into a middle class house, they would be set in their home for a long part in due to his service to the war effort and the Gotei 13. It was also during this time, that Ichimu also found himself thinking about a particular woman; Isis. An object of his affection. Someone who was honest like he was, someone who did not judge him or look down on him, and respected him for who he was. A woman that could laugh at his jokes, bad or not. Ichimu had found himself in love. With a member of the Kuchiki. Ichimu's efforts to woo and impress his lady was never taken lightly or turned aside from her. She was beautiful to him, and never ashamed of being near him. However, the clan was not as friendly. Ichimu had been on the fighting side with the Kuchiki before, and it was enough to provide him honor enough to no longer be hated by them. It was not enough to allow him to court her. The man had a goal now; he wanted happiness. And seeing her happy, being with her, loving her. It made him just as happy as he could ever hope to grant her. Ichimu was a man in love. And he would proclaim this to the closely related clan members; especially to the mother and father. To obtain the right to court her, Ichimu would have to undergo a series of trials, to be admitted into acceptance. These series of trials consumed 100 years of his life, finishing at the age of 636. Ichimu would not be granted the priviledges of the clan, nor the rights they held. But... he had obtained the right to court, and beyond. Now Ichimu could fully be in a relationship with Isis. Many years went by, and his life with Isis was progressing rather quickly. Time was fleeting despite a near-eternity of living, and Ichimu had goals in mind to wed her. However... these plans were halted by yet another war. The war between a rise of spiritually attuned humans, and other non-Hollow races. Ichimu obtained the rank of Lieutenant in this time due to his superior dying; once himself being the rank of 3rd Seat. He was a member of the 11th Division. The prolonged war took what seemed like ages: the Three Hundred Year War was what it would be called. Ichimu at this time was now the age of 973 by the end of it. However, it would be well worth it. On his return, and the ending of the war, Ichimu would engage, and wed Isis. The two were bound, spiritually. It was not one that would last eternity. Fifty years after the war, and the marriage, Isis fell prey to a deadl sickness, and would die. Ichimu grieved for many years, and found himself focusing more and more on connecting with his innermost soul once more, becoming Captain Kenpachi Ichimu for a time... Staying in contact with the Kuchiki Clan, Ichimu realized just how easily corrupt the Soul Society was. They did not grieve, nor mourn. She was deemed by her own family: impure. All because she had loved him. Ichimu saw in a broader light how things trully were. The truth was: the Shinigami race, and it's realm: was inheritly evil, it was... corrupt. It was not something he could stay in. Self exiling himself, Ichimu fled to Hueco Mundo, where he found that the residents and souls here were much more true. Primal, instinctive, living out lives; they were not bound by politics, by right or wrong. They were truth. Ichimu deemed himself Shinigamu no longer, and resided admist them, going as far as to even be accepted as one of them. Knowing time was short, and the growing distaste of the past felt even more in recent days, Ichimu decided at the age of 1305 to seal his soul within his own Zanpakuto, to shut down his aging. To train, to find his true self, to master his arts. Ichimu found a hidden location; a place of ruins and black sand, and sealed himself within Gokusha. Safe from the eyes of outsiders, from his past life, past race; Ichimu found solace within the shared inner world of him and his ally. And in due part to the location he had stayed in... Hueco Mundo's energy, the collective pressure of Hollows would seep and absorb into him and his weapon's souls, transforming him slowly over a period of 10,000 years into a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid: befitting of his outlook. Ichimu now resides within his private domain... the blade awaiting whomever may come across it. Synopsis Releasing The Lock Arc Abilities Powerful Spiritual Wavelength: A spiritual pressure sanning miles, Ichimu has the fine control of a well oiled machine, keeping it in control. These powerlevels being obtained over several thousand years while within Gokusha. Due to his being merged with his Zanpakuto for so many years, it has resulted in them sharing their power indiscrimently; knowing his weapon as well as he knows himself. Covering up for one another, Ichimu has been saved multiple times through Gokusha transferring him additional energy or additional power in an attack or defense. The pressure that Ichimu can build up would be considered far above the levels that could be generated by most Captain level Shinigami, reaching well into realms above Captain-Commander; all in due part to his ten thousand year sealing. As well; thanks to his self-sealing technique, Ichimu has slowly underwent a merging with his weapon, and in being within the realm of Hueco Mundo. This factor meaning that his soul has slowly merged and absorbed both his Zanpakuto's energy, and the reishi of countless deceased Hollows, of the sandy sea of Hueco Mundo: letting him unleash unparalleled torrents of energy out of his soul when he desires. Including this factor, Ichimu grows stronger in environments that are built off of spiritual particles, making locations of the supernatural a huge favor for Ichimu. As well, the more factor of Gokusha being a Light-type and taking on her aspects over time has lead him to being stronger while in daylight, a moderate, but smaller boost while in moonlight and artifical light. *'Kentan': (Gluttonous Beast, 健啖) a technique in which Ichimu will inhale sharply, readjusting his spiritual makeup so that he may consume residual spiritual energy, and condensed pressure with ease. As all techniques that are non-physical based, and resihi either in it's light or pressurized form, are needed as a power source: Ichimu may choose to siphon it into his stomach in a moment's notice. The technique is unique in the way that it will absorb into his body and make Ichimu stronger after eating an ability. As well: if the attack he is draining the reishi out of is not entirely spiritual energy based, (I.E: Elements/etc) he can not take the power out of these. *'Kiridomoshi': (Reversion of Ways, 切戻) a technique in which Ichimu will focus down his spiritual signal and broadcast it over a wide area. The ability is complex, and requires a moment of thought to use. The ability works like this: Once the field has been contacted by his Kiridomoshi/echoing spiritual signal, it is from there on that anyone that uses a release or spell of any shape or form, will instantously be reverted: preventing any Zanpakuto technique, Kido, and many other magic based unsealings. The same effect applies to him. *'Oabsito': (Volleyball Game, 衛) A simple ability, and one of Ichimu's favorites: it allows him to condense his spiritual energy in such a way as to be declared a spiritually pressurized bomb. Oabsito is also in itself an actual game based ability, meaning that if the foe does not play: they pay the consequences. The summoned orbs of energy will trace onto their foe, unhindered and unaffected by any outside forces and techniques, moving around obstacles, etc. The volleyball so to speak, has enough power to blow up an entire complex by itself. There is no way to evade the technique; albeit, that is apart of the game. If the volleyball impacts the targeted opponent; they lose the game and take the pain. However, if they hit the ball with their Zanpakuto, it will trace onto Ichimu and attempt to destroy him instead, gaining more speed and spiritual pressure each time it is sent back and forth. The 'winner' is the one that doesn't get hit. *'Sokusen Mari': (Blitzball, 速戦) The ability to harness the power of light in his hands, superheated and condensed to magnitudes unforseeable. With only a requirement of a moderate amount of energy and concentration, the Blitzball can be used a secondary weapon. Throwing it towards an opponent, acting as if it were a piece of molten shrapnel/lava. Melting through opposing defenses with ease, and carving through a Zanpakuto or spiritual being with ease unheard of. Ichimu may choose to curve or instantly alter the direction at which the blitzball is moving by creating a solid plate of light wherever he pleases; used for strategic uses of Sokusen Mari, and for taking an opponent off guard. Professional Kickboxer: Attacking enemies not with with a flurry of fists; but a barrage of kicks and blows from his elbows and knees. Slamming into them with a force of a tiger on a field mouse: pummeling them with a concordance of deadly strikes. Hitting back and forth with arcing kicks and heel strikes, slashing the air, piercing the sky with round house's that would obliterate houses. Smashing a foe with a drop kick from the skies, crashing through their weary attempts to stop his motions. Ichimu has a prime advantage in his strikes. Having the key note in his soul to absorb various energies; Ichimu will absorb kinect energy when delivering his kickboxing offense. Not slowing through humidity, air, water, or density: going on through, amplified with the a burst or spark of kinect energy to increase the pressure and direct force of the blows he can give. *'Shintou': (Impaling Kick, 衝撃) Another attack translation made reality, Ichimu will never cease to take his abilities to the field of battle and display them first and foremost to be tested on true enemies. The attack is excellent and powerful, taking upon himself the full might of his Zanpakuto and Hollow side. Forming a Cero at the center of his chest, then dispering it and layering it over his body as if it were a body armor. Soon following this, the energy will envigorize his bones and muscles, granting him the neccesary heat, and therefore the energy to produce the amazing kick. With enough force built into his body, Ichimu will propel his body, and therefore his foot towards his opponent: coated with it's pressurized energy, piercing deep into a person's body, shoving right through their body, and exiting out the other side. The energy-armor on his foot will usually take the appearance of a piercing shape when he commences to deal the damage. Shintou is unique in the fact that while he wears the pressurized armor: he can dive bomb into spiritual pressure and spiritual based attacks with little to no fear; melding with it, and phasing through it until hitting his intended target. *'Kamisori': (Razor Kick, 剃刀) induced upon him by his ten thousand year imprisonment, this technique is one of Ichimu's strongest melee techniques. Taking in the surronding light, using it to pressurize his body, increasing it's total damage output, multiplied by what state that he is currently in. As well, the speed and sheer force following this technique would be labeled as dangerous even to combatants at Aizen-rank. Using his own body as a focusing ring, he will send himself at his opponent, perparing to take the name of Kamisori to it's reality. Swinging his leg in an arc, (albeit, he is able to perform this ability in any manner), taking a swipe towards his foe with his foot/leg. Upon impacting an enemy, the amount of damage is phenomenal, tearing into a foe's body. The light, the force, the speed, the sheer pressure: all of it going into play as it shreds an enemy's defenses like play thing, and obliterating their form in a matter of a split-second: just enough time to blink. Ichimu has been known to call it his chain saw technique, in the way that it does not deal blunt damage, but slashing, rending a foe's body externally into tatters of flesh: and gorging on the bone and muscle, ripping it apart. Leaving a broken and defeated foe. *'Teeru Sodachi': (Growth of a Demon Tail, 膨張し) Helping him fight, Ichimu can call upon his spiritual energy to form around his body, the strongest portion of it encircling his waist and tightening to his body. This energy acts as a condensed, but flexible reishi, attuned to his body. The energy will produce out of itself a Demon Tail from the lower back/waist, within Ichimu. The tail is autotonomous, acting of it's own free will, based off his emotions, bristling when angry, smoothing out and swaying gently when calm. Attacking opponent's, the tail can do a variety of techniques. Sending out a hail of needle like fur, spiritual senbon. The ranged capabilities of the tail are many, and energy produced from the tail can be ignited or forced to explode. As well, the tail's length and density varies on the purpose of Ichimu's design, slender and streamlined when craving speed: the energy around him granting more of this. As well, the tail will grow more sharp and jagged when in attack, to enhanced his damage dealt. The tail can also encircle enemies, or himself to restrict (or in his own case: to protect himself) opponents. The last trait of the Demon Tail is that the energy it produces off his being like an aura will resonate within the area, breaking apart illusions and corrupting the air, an ailment that progresses like a deadly toxin over time. It is considered the strongest out of Ichimu's supplementary combat techniques. Master Swordsman: Wielding Gokusha as if here a God of War, carving a swath of chaos and anarchy through a field in a matter of seconds. Swinging his large zweiwielder with the force of a behemoth. Devestating enemy forces; dropping them like a stack of cards. Clipping 'wings', breaking through specific weak points in the human body when given a chance to hinder and debilitate a foe. Perferring to swing his claymore mercilessly, taking heart in the effect he has on opponent's who wish to challenge him. The blade slashing through flesh, eating bone and muscle: devouring their life energy for it's own strength. Gokusha knows no defense that it can not conquer, and displays it such through it's wielder: who takes on a beserker or strong-stance for his warring. Dealing damage through pure brute force, smashing and crashing through anything that his foe: weak or strong may put infront of him. *'Tsunami': (Tidal Wave, 津波) One of Ichimu's many self taught and devious blade styled attacks; a master of Zanjutsu. Wielding his Zanpakuto as if it were something as simple as an extension of his body; an additional limb mastered over the years of consistant use: as easy as walking and talking. Handling weapon based abilities; as complex as breathing air. Ichimu prides himself in this; and shows it in Tsunami. By intergrating his immense power and physical strength into his swings and slashes, Ichimu has been known to deal immense damage. With Tidal Wave, it is represent: the herald of this detail. Swinging his Zanpakuto with tremendous strength, hitting his foe with not the sharp edges; but the flat of his zweiwielder. The force behind Ichimu's blunt based ability is what makes it so deadly, hitting them with the force to crush entire districts, crushing an entire mountain into an avalanche of stone. When hitting a foe; Ichimu will pummel them with that unimaginable brute prowess, hammering their bones into dust, and turning their body into a messy pool of blood, flesh, and spiritual energy. Attempting to block the blow with a weapon or technique results in the breaking of arms, usually much more: and the shattering of defensive techniques. Any attempt to directly counter the sheer raw anarchy held within Tsunami results in their own demise. Power wise; it is Ichimu's strongest Zanjutsu technique. *'Harou': (Surging Waves, 波浪) A Zanjutsu ability based solely on how long he uses it, Ichimu has only used this ability once with a Vasto-Lorde level Hollow. His first opponent when entering the realm of Hueco Mundo, and his future home. With this technique, killing that Hollow, he earned his place admist the Hollows and one day the Arrancars that would call it home. Ichimu will engage his foe, rushing towards them with a zealous rage and deadly fervor. The ability conjures more and more kinect energy, absorbing more and more light every time Ichimu swings at his foe. An unreleneting series of strikes, unprecedented by a lapse in time between each attack. With each strike, Ichimu gains more and more power; excelling past even Aizen-class enemies if given enough chances to swing his Zanpakuto. *'Se Haizen': (Maelstrom, 奔流) A simple ability, Ichimi will draw in kinect energy and light energy, increasing his speed and momentum: and thereby his power and force as well, progressively enhancing his damage dealing capabilities. Ichimu will bring his Zanpakuto up to chest level, and hold it's blade horizontally outward from him. Then, swinging his sword around and around, Ichimu will draw in higher amounts of energy, condensing the spiritual reishi in the air as well with each revolution of his weapon. Spiraling around, spinning like a top, a torrenting whirlwind of collected energy will encircle him, higher focus on his weapon itself. The blade carving through whatever it hits, drawing in enemies, creating a vortex out of his motion. Sucking in enemies and attacks alike, dispersing, absorbing, or sending out the energy he siphons into Se Haizen, Ichimu has shown that this ability is more then capable of handling itself. As well, Ichimu does not even need his Zanpakuto to execute this ability: freeing himself from prisons, grappled with enemies, or simply to clear the air. *'Sashiyu': (Water Spout, 湯) Manifesting the same trait found in his Zanpakuto, Ichimu will channel the pure light: the armor piercing subtrait held within it as well. Cycling this power in his weapon, causing it to glow brighter over a short amount of time: drawing in from his pools of energy, and from the immediate area. Then, calling upon this power, Ichimu will point, swing, or slash his zweiwielder at his foe, sending a cyclone of sol-level heat towards his enemies. Appearing as a water spout of cascading water, the blast looks relatively harmless. Albeit, this perception hides the deadliness within. The heat it encases in the folds of the water spout disintergrates spiritual energy upon contact: unharming the physical world. *'Autotonomous Weapon': The major trait of Gokusha is that it does not even need Ichimu to fight on it's own. Gokusha can wield itself outside of it's Inner World, trascending it's seals to use it's physical form telepathically. The same can be used to form herself in the human world, and wield her weapon aspect with ease. Fighting on her own, Ichimu can be protected by his own weapon if needed, even relying on Gokusha to fight by his side readily at any given moment or time. Fighting on her own does not take away from Ichimu's power, or vice-versa. As well, neither of them lose any benefits that they had as long as they are within a limited radius. Albeit, a tether, unseen and never visible to any form of sensory connects her with her meister. Preventing them from going too far from one another, as well, this prevents her from being resealed into anything other then her weapon form: or even within Ichimu himself. This same tether disallows anyone to entrap her bodies with use of magics; phasing through portals if they attempt to send her away from her master. A bond so close, Gokusha has claimed it is a love that keeps their souls stitched together as such. Ichimu's desire to protect and grow stronger with his Zanpakuto, as well as his closeness with her forming this trait over the years. An unbreakable, and unmanipulated eternal bond. Expert of Flashstep: Moving at rates of an expert, vanishing and reappearing past foes with such a talent that it would appear to be invisible. This however; is just a trick of the mind, and is attributed to his soul taking in the energy of a Hollow. Moving with the accelerative forces of an Arrancar, making no noise but the brief buzzing static that most hear before a foe is already within range of an attack. Dancing around the field with a coclephony of static symphony. Disappearing and reappearing around his foe several times; standing toe to toe with many speed masters just for the factor that he can draw in additional kinect energy if he wishes to increase his speed, or decrease his motions so quickly for surpise attacks. *'Hitokiri': (Assassination of Nobility, 暗殺) A technique of unparralled speed, it allows Ichimu enhanced speed beyond measure; granting him the gift of drifting into other realms and out of sight. The higher a speed at which something moves, the harder it is to perceive. Speeds as high as light even unconcievable to the supernatural still. And for Shinigami, Arrancar, Quincy, etc, each of them move at rates through quick bursts of spiritual energy: honed through training. They move at rates to which no mere mortal can see. And with continous training, this can even be used to dupe other opponent's who rival this speed. Ichimu has an advantage over his many enemies and would be rivals. Taking in a high amount of light, turning each molecule in his body to it: turning himself into the Zanpakuto-Type he wields. This quick merging allows him to become undetectable to spiritual sensory, only visible through physical sight alone. As well, Ichimu takes on the aspect at which light moves: light speed. Traveling at a capacity that would kill regular Shinigami, others that have not gone through the hybridification with both Light-type Zanpakuto and Hollow DNA alike: undetectable, unseen, unstoppable to even grandmasters of spiritual acceleration. Killing them before they could even think about batting an eyelash. Albeit, this ability drains majorly on Ichimu, as it takes much of his pools of energy to invert, and revert out of the pure reishi-light state. Limiting it's use to once per day. *'Biichi': (Fast Dive, 中衛) One of the finest of Ichimu's abilities, it is labeled as an advanced form of teleportation. Merging his soul with his Zanpakuto's for but a moment; it is all he needs. Calling upon the attribute of light, Ichimu will garner his body to travel along it's wavelengths unhindered. Ichimu allows himself to phase through obstacles and stumbling blocks that might be in his way. Keeping an image in his mind, keeping a location in thought, Ichimu may instantously teleport to any destination he requires with a whim. Traversing past seals, Hakudo spells, sealing techniques. To such a simple thing as to instantly change his position in mid-fight, to something as large as escaping a high level Kido incantation. Kido Manipulator: Ichimu, despite not being a master, is a well known use of the art of spells. Perferring close combat, and a fierce barrage of spiritual abilities and brute force. However, he and Gokusha have found a way around this, forming spells of their own from sources of energy, and using them for their own useage, rather then using ones out of what the schools and colleges of Kido would teach their pupils. Most of his Kido spells involve light, kinect energy, life force, heat, and electricity; dealing higher amounts of damage with these. Even learning such talents as refraction and reflection in order to gain hand over his foes for the loss of many incantations. *'Kido Destabilization': A complex ability, Ichimu calls it his pace-maker, his chaser. Using it to keep his enemies from creating any form of spiritual based spell. Taking the time to hone this skill while in his 10,000 year exile, it gives him a considerable edge over magic based foes. Taking the chaos-theory to an all new reality. Focusing on spiritual cells and make up, Ichimu can cause any aligned spiritual energy, composing any form and cause it to go into a state of disarray. Turning order, into chaos. The same can be applied to any ability that is spiritual alone in nature. Causing all it's spiritual make up to scatter like flies. Destroying all Kido based abilities with little to no cost. If Ichimu can impale Gokusha through an enemy, it is known that he can apply the same chaos effect to a foe's body, causing it to disperse and be split apart, into a cloud of spiritual molecules. Garganta: Taking on the aspect of a Hollow to open a giant maw of a void beast, creating a rift within the universes and realms to access a path to which you can cross to reach another location. Having this in heart, Ichimu has been known to use this traverse areas out of combat for ease. Rarely ever using it in Combat unless neccesary; perferring directness over a carde of complex techniques. *'Carcel Garganta': (Within The Monster's Gullet, 監獄) Taking in the same ability that most Hollows possess, Ichimu has designed a playing field to which only he can access. Opening a large Garganta portal, and causing it to grow continously until it becomes of tremendous size. Soon after, the mouth will consume a large portion of the field, and consumes it. This takes them into the realm between realms, a private gateway accessible to only Ichimu. Taking with it only those it swallows and the terrain it eats, the playing field is now much more limited. Flying, or spiritual air walking becomes impossible while within the gateway. As well, the air is much thinner while in the realm, and whatever terrain it consumes can be broken off, and lost to the abyss: never to return; the same applying to those that fall off the platform-arena that the Carcel Garganta forms. Cero: Producing out of his forehead or mouth a concentrated pyramid/cone of reishi, Ichimu will focus it on his foes, and unleash it, charging it up to it's maximum potential. Taking in all the light it can while on the way, dealing considerable damage; that of a Vasto-lorde caste. Heating up the area immensely after it's useage, turning water into steam, and causing any fabric to have an easy potential of combusting erraticly. Ichimu has honed the technique, sometimes applying the same Kido Destabilization, chaos-theory effect to the spear head of the Cero. Breaking apart spiritual attacks, or obliterating obstacles in it's way to the target, proving that no defense or wall is going to stop Ichimu from accomplishing his goal: victory. Enhanced Sealing Technique: An ability in which Ichimu has become a master over the many years in exile. Taking a spiritual pact, and forcing/forming it inbetween two beings/one being-object; then causing one or the other to be merged within it. Sealing someone's soul within their own Zanpakuto, this hindering the foe if they are not as connected with it. Especially towards those that have not unlocked it's Bankai, and even worse for those with no Shikai: a hell on earth for those that abuse their weapon, or do not know it's name. A powerful ability, it has been used on himself years ago, training and getting to know his own weapon: wedding her in spirit. Unnatural Defense: Taking on the aspects of what would appear to be steel skin, taking countless blows only to show little sustained damage, smirking pridefully as enemies attempt to harm what can not be without signifcant threat. Enemies hammering on him, revealing nothing but small scratches or tiny scathes. Lashing back at them with an Adjuchas-level Hierro body, proving just how much he has changed over the many years he has stayed in exile. His soul absorbing so much of the Hollow and Zanpakuto energy; no one would ever be able to call him Shinigami any longer. Zanpakuto Gokusha (Innermost Prison Cell, 刑務) is a Light-type Zanpakuto utilized by Ichimu; it takes the form of a large zweiwielder, bearing a large hilt that could easily be held by three hands. The hilt is formed as an upside down T'', with a ''U shaped hilt-guard, protecting the user's hand. The hilt-guard features four square bolts on it, as well as two rings on either end; with a chain attached to one side, dangling freely. The blade itself is a dark black, with with a tribal marking running down the middle in colors or yellow and orange. Gokusha's' blade ends in an anchor shape, as a hook and an adze. A dangerous and magnificent weapon, Ichimu has had many a year to master it. Much heavier then other swords, Gokusha deals considerably more damage if a direct blow can be landed on a foe. Shikai: To release Gokusha, Ichimu must state the command: "Unlock" (Kaijou, 除). Once done, Gokusha's form will double in size and mass, increasing it's physical damage output once more, as well as either end of the anchor-head having spatial displacement due to it's control over the light, letting it pass through spiritual condensed energy, and piercing into it's target with ease. Visually, this passive offense is invisible to the naked and unaided eye, a spiritually amplified armor-piercer. Gokusha has been dubbed the Houroka: Breaker of Kido. *'Shikai Passive Ability': Through Gokusha, Ichimu may create and manipulate the subcatagories of Light, as it is a Light-type Zanpakuto. It's unique trait is that it may enhance pressure through light generation, as well as absorbing various energies through the Zanpakuto's supernatural magics. This power grants Ichimu an unseen and unique beastial strength and cleverness in battle. Reezaa Akari: (Laser Light Show, 軽やか) is the first technique under Gokusha's ability sets, it is the cheapest in terms of spiritual energy used, as well as still being worth the effort. Reezaa Akari is characteristic through it's name; by producing a high amount of energy from his mouth, eyes, palms, Zanpakuto, or wherever Ichimu decides to cast it from. Ichimu will then unleash it outwards, a blast of super-heated spiritual energy, infared rays, and ultraviolet rays; merging the painful effects of heat, light, and various catagories of radiation. The laser beam emitted will deal a high amount of damage, slicing through any physical and spiritual obstruction in the way as if it were butter. The beam can be pin-point, and simply detonate or implode an incoming attack of his choice as well. The beam can be enhanced to be larger or wider in degree. The beams accelerate themselves at speeds that would be relative to that of a fighter jet at max speeds in the human world. : Reezaa Akari: Varient Two: Ichimu may instead conjure a highly pressurized and condensed sphere (any shape can be used), and cast it into the sky above the field of battle. The sphere will hold and contain a legion of these beams, waiting to be unleashed. Acting as a defensive turret, or to be used offensively if Ichimu needs it, the sphere of lasers will shoot out a beam to whatever or whomever Jian wishes. The sphere-lasers containing a frequency that would disrupt and destabilize spiritual pressure, causing it to collapse it on itself, or fade back into what it was once made from; simple reishi. This making it the perfect automated personal defense, destroying any incoming attacks in but a few zeptoseconds. The sphere itself is self automated to preserve itself, destroying obstructions in it's own path, and destroying attempts to contain it. Ichimu can focus his willpower on the sphere, and grant it movement, causing it to move quickly on the field of battle to escape a pursuit. : Reezaa Akari: Varient Three:: The third varient of Reezaa Akari is one that is more focused on protecting Ichimu himself. Placing himself in a much larger version of the sphere, or encircling himself with many of the containment fields, Ichimu can rest and regenerate himself, fully immune to his own Zanpakuto's effects, undaunted by his foe's attempts to hurt him. Giving him time to think. As well, if Ichimu is able to place a foe in one of these spheres, their body would be destabilized, and splintered apart into spiritual molecules: a supernatural disintergration technique. Bankai: (Eternal Lock Down, 錠前) igniting his ultimate ability, Ichimu must only state the words: "Kagishita". With this command, the hybrid Shinigami undergoes a drastic transformation to his physical and spiritual make up. Altering his very existance. Filled with immense energy, Ichimu glows like the sun, pouring out golden light from his body. This light penetrates the skin, encasing everything within several hundred kilometers in his spiritual pressure. With such immense power, all that come into contact with it must shroud their eyes from the intense rays, lest they be blinded. And as Ichimu emerges from the brimming light, he exits as a new being... his scars a deep black, golden energy leaking their outline. An aura surronds his being, forming a pressurized shell around him, made of condensed light. His armor letting off plumes of residual smoke, his body superheated to temperatures untouchable, reaching to that of the Sun that sustains Earth's realm. Now with this enhanced form, he reveals that Gokusha is no longer in the state she was once either, now contained in a solid sphere of light. Bankai Passive Ability: After entering his Bankai, Ichimu's newly formed powers are at their finest. With Gokusha in sphere form, Ichimu may use her as a constant barrage against his opponents. Launching the sphere of light at his opponents, the sphere has many functions, and is controlled by the bodily and mental motions that Ichimu desires. The ball surges towards it's target, leaving behind a trail of super heated light; and once making direct impact, can have varied results. *'Bankai Special One': Ichimu can choose for his sphere to be explosive, denoting with the magnitude of a nuclear bomb, electromagnetic energy surging from the explosion, shutting down electronics, disrupting hard spiritual energy, and eradicating all within the epicenter in an instant. And as quickly as the attack may have been, Ichimu can again form the sphere within his hands once more at a moment's notice. The immense spiritual powers he wields granting him the use of detonating and reforming the sphere over and over with minimal effect on his reserves. *'Bankai Special Two': Ichimu can choose to shape the sphere in hand into any form of light he desires, whether soft or hard, channeled or instant. And with that, comes the ability the ability to solidify the light. Hardening the light until it becomes filled with an abnormal amount of mass, forming it's own gravity well. Launching his newly enhanced Gokusha, it spear heads towards the location of his desire, breaking apart obstructions in his way, and obliterating entire mountainscapes. In this state, Ichimu can actually use it as a proper melee weapon, holding it in the palm of his hand and hammering an enemy with the searing energy, dealing enough physical damage to break apart a mountain if impacting enough. Light Infusion: Instant Spatial Transmission: Resurreccion Resurreccion: Anarquía (lit, Japanese to Spanish: Anarchy, 乱麻) To unlock his true merged state with Gokusha, Ichimu must state the command: Concédeme (lit, Japanese to Spanish: Grant Me, 給与), allowing him to share a body and completely bond with his Zanpakuto. Freeing his spirit, and freeing his mind, the same process that occurs when an Arrancar unleashes their own Zanpakuto. After merging with Gokusha,, Ichimu will gain a substantial boost in power, taking on the aspects of Gokusha. Armor, made of pure Zanpakuto steel, mixed with Hollow bone begins forming all over Ichimu's body. A plated helm, domed in shape, goes over his face and upon his head, encasing his cranium and covering all skin and hair. The mask features an x'' pattern for the visor, circular near the tips of each line. Horns growing out the back, behind the ears, and curving outward and around near his cheeks, ink black in color. A high collar forms behind his neck, two plates going down his entire sides, two black straps keeping tight to his form. Beside these straps is two sea-shell like spaulders, protecting his uppermost arms. Flesh merging with black underlay metal, the steel covering his hips. Armguards, featuring the same ''x pattern found on his mask; adjourn the elbow and go down in a rivoted pattern, leaving the fingers and palm more freedom. Feathery hip plates flow down the back of his thighs, with a faded red and black cloth working as a kama. Knee guards going up to his thigh, a large amount of protection imprisoning his joints. Boots the last of the revealed state, forming an imperial type garb over all; with a horsemen's heel. Ichimu no longer resembling his old self; a completely combined state with his love: Gokusha. *'Resurreccion Special Abilities': While Ichimu is in his Resurreccion; he gains a passive aura, reaching out to a few miles. The aura has a simple effect: it causes an increasing degree of damage to anyone remaining in the light, of any kind. While in the light, foes will begin to burn, their flesh slowly searing, clothes start to catch fire and burn into their skin. Melting metal into the hands of their users, or baking an Arrancar within their own metallic flesh. Becoming increasing deadily over a larger period of time. Displaying this transformation only in special circumstances; Ichimu calls it his special occasion suit, as it rarely 'abused'. Destroying a legion of Menos-class Hollows simply by standing in their midst for little more then a minute, three minutes for Adjuchas, and five for Vasto-Lorde to begin to fall to their deaths from the power of this aura. The only way to escape this power is for opponent's to stay out of direct light; even artificial light renews the pain, (I.E: Lightning, Kido, Spiritual Attacks, etc). Amplified Strength: Now granted the strength of a collosus, Ichimu will take upon the call to this factor, and deal a high amount of damage to foes that wish to grapple with him. Throwing immersive kicks and punches with the force to shatter through #99 level Kido techniques at expert level, taking on foes that would rival his strength. Fighting with the full fury of the entire Hollow race, Ichimu has never once backed down while in this state. Crashing down on a foe with continous blasts of his feet and hands, ripping apart an enemy with a glee unseen in most Shinigami. Reveling in the bloodshed he brings, bathing in their fear and woe at his new found power source. With his soul woven together with Gokusha, Ichimu is no longer challenged. Amplified Defense: One specific key to his transformation, is that Ichimu gains a substantial boost to reinforcing his Hierro, comparable to enemies of Arrancar Vasto-Lorde defenses. A finesse to it, Ichimu also learns how to resist and push through spells, shackles, or imprisonments that mean to keep him from moving. Forcing his way through these effects to a good degree, nothing too much of a challenge for Ichimu to push his way out of with enough tact and power. Amplified Speed: Moving at incredible rates, now at master-class Sonido user level, causing a discord to become the battlefield, vanishing and taking on enemy, producing various clones: faking his death, altering the reality at which the past and present seem to take itself into. As well, with the use of refraction and reflection; bending the rays of light to his advantage, Ichimu can take total control over the flow of battle, absorbing even more light energy to boost his speed. Light Detonation: Upon merging with his Zanpakuto, Ichimu unlocks the fullest potential of destructive forces contained within light. Where as explosions cause considerable damage, and produce monumentous amounts of heat, kinect force, and damage in terms of trauma; when in his Resurreccion: this is a small feat. An extremely powerful ability, it is also the only one that Ichimu gains while merging with his weapon. It is a trait inherit in their combined state, but also in nature. Causing all light molecules to eradicate themselves, splitting the atoms one by one, creating an enormous explosion: effectively destroying all the terrain within sight, catching whatever is caught in it as well and eliminating them. Even stronger in the human world, atoms and spiritual molecules have an extremely hard time interacting with one another, and is considered unstable. With this thought in mind, Ichimu will forcibly merge spiritual molecules, as well as his own soul's light: with the natural light energy of the human world. This ignition force will cause an explosion on an even grander scale. Quotes "No one asked you if I cared, and I most definately did not say I cared... so why are you still flapping that jaw of yours?" "You persume I give two cents for your opinion. You persume too much." "Shut up, go home, be happy that I didn't take the time out of my day to decide to kick your sorry butt." Trivia Ichimu is a tribute to myself, actually, and how I would be represented in the world of Bleach. *According to the Official Bleach Handbook: **Ichimu's favorite food is: Egg Noodle Bowl, with sweet-chili sauce and chicken. **Ichimi's favorite drink is: various artifical beverages. **Ichimu's hobbies include: Writing, reading, working out, daydreaming, and thinking. **Ichimu has written, drawn, and coreographed a training manuel, for the Eleventh Division, as well as being on the covers of Soul Society's Bad Boy's Yearly for three years running. Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid Category:Gotei 13 Category:Eleventh Division